


Birthday Bugle Boy

by Kyaraelf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Andrews Sisters, Birthday, Childbirth, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Singing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaraelf/pseuds/Kyaraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Grant Rogers was born with strange words written on him.  Because of this he knew someday he would meet the person that completes his soul.  This is a story of eight birthdays and nine conversations about soulmarks.</p><p>Now with bonus chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beta Joanna for all her help. Thanks!
> 
> Set in a world where the first words your soulmate will speak to you appear on your skin.

July 4, 1918

It was late in the evening as the mid-wife left the room and Sarah Rogers held her son to her breast for the first time. He had come so early and was such a tiny thing. Her mind was swirling with conflict. She felt overwhelmed by the thought of having to raise her boy by herself, but also at peace as he lay in her arms nursing. She felt the joy of becoming a new mother and the grief caused by knowing her husband and soulmate didn’t live to meet his son. 

The confusion of emotions also extended to the writing scrolled across her son’s wee arse. She was overjoyed that her son was destined to have a soulmate in his future. Only about half the population ever received soulmarks and a very small percentage of those who were destined to have a soulmate were born with their mark. It was commonly thought that people who were born with their soulmarks possessed the strongest links. Their soulmate’s love would come easily and be full of passion. These thoughts made Sarah very happy. Her son, who struggled into this world, would have a great love. On the other hand, the words themselves made her worry. They were a combination of nonsense and what Sarah saw as a promise that her wee babe would follow her husband’s footsteps into the army. She said a quick prayer that if that was his path that he would also find his way home.

“My baibin,” she sighed in her lilting accent, “I hope you needn’t wait too long to find out what a boogie woogie bugle boy is.”

July 4, 1931  
“Stevie, where are you? The parade is starting soon and I want to get you the best spot!” A brunet whirlwind ran into the Rogers’ apartment looking for his best friend. It was Steve’s birthday, and Bucky couldn’t wait to start celebrating. Bucky burst into Steve’s room to see Steve drying himself off after a bath. “Yikes! Sorry.” Bucky stared at his friend’s naked ass, then continued, “Oh gee, you didn’t tell me you have a soulmark. Can I see?”

“Bucky, your ma ever teach you to knock?” Steve quickly turned to face his friend, pulled the towel in front of him and blushed halfway down his chest.

“Door was open. Besides it ain’t like I was trying to see you naked.” Bucky replied with the smirk that would later be his trademark. He slowly turned around to give his pal a bit of privacy so he could dress. “How come you never told me you had a ‘mark? Let me look, I don’t got one.”

“It’s on my butt. I don’t go showing people my butt. ‘Sides, I don’t want anyone trying to force a match. It is kinda odd and you know how people love to try to gimmick odd marks.”

“Pleeeease, I promise not to tell anyone! Come on, I’m your best pal. I swear it will be our secret.” Bucky put on what he hoped was his most solemn, trustworthy face and made a small cross over his heart to emphasize his promise.  
“Sheesh, fine, but we never speak of this again.” Stevie sounded mostly exasperated but there was a tinge of excitement. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was the garden variety of excitement one gets at sharing a secret or if it was something more. Bucky suddenly realized he hoped it was something more.

Bucky took a moment to appreciate the creamy white skin and the dimples of his friend’s behind before forcing himself to read the words. It was definitely an odd mark, but he had heard of odder. “Ooh, your soulmate is going to be into music! That is so cool.”

Steve whipped around almost dropping his towel and giving Bucky something more illicit to look at. “Whatcha mean, into music? How’d you get that?”

“Boogie-woogie is music Stevie. I really need to make you listen to more music with me. Maybe I’ll even teach you to dance.” Bucky replied as he straightened up.

“OK, I think I’d like that.” Bucky noticed that his friend’s blush had returned.

Bucky made a mental note to remember how that blush looked and to try to get Stevie to blush like that again. Then he remembered what he was actually there for and said, “Great, now get dressed. We got a parade to watch!”

July 4, 1939

It had not been a good birthday for Steve. It was the first birthday since his mom died of tuberculosis, so he didn’t feel like celebrating. He and Bucky still went to the parade like they always did, but it brought no joy. Now they morosely sat on their threadbare couch sharing a bottle of bourbon. The conversation started and stopped several times. It was mostly Bucky trying to convince Steve to go out somewhere. Finally, he gave up trying, stood up, stripped down to his undershirt then rejoined Steve on the couch. Gently, he said, “She wouldn’t want you shutting yourself away from the world. She’d be hoping you’d be out there finding your soulmate.”

Steve looked up at him with one eyebrow raised, “If it is fate, it will happen when it happens. I don’t have to go out and look.”

Bucky sighed. They’d had this discussion before, and he didn’t want to have it again. He wanted to see his Stevie happy. “OK, new game. Tell me about her.”

There went Steve’s eyebrow again. “About who?” he said suspiciously.

Bucky forced a smile on his face. “About your soulmate. I still don’t have a ‘mark yet, but you do. I think about it though, feeling the heat and the pleasure of it writing on my skin. I think of what my words might be and what he or she would be like. If I think about getting a ‘mark and what I want my soulmate to be like, then you hafta have fantasized about the one for you. What’s she like?”

Steve decided to humor his friend. He was already in a bad mood and didn’t think it could get worse, so why not? He answered his friend sarcastically, “You don’t know? I thought you knew everything about me.”

Actually, Bucky wasn’t sure. He thought Steve was into girls, but his friend seemed to look at everyone equally. He always assumed it was because Stevie was an artist and was always looking for inspiration. Only thing he knew for sure was that when he drew women they usually had big chests. He couldn’t let Steve know he was clueless though, so he said, “I got some ideas. I’ve seen what you draw but you never talk about it. So what’s she like?”

“Well, my soulmate will stand up for what’s right, just like me.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Boring. What does she look like?”

Steve slowly looked his best friend up and down. They had both had just enough bourbon for this to seem like a good idea. Maybe Bucky would figure out what Steve was saying. Maybe he wouldn’t. And if he did they were buzzed enough that he could probably talk himself into ignoring it if he had to. Steve thought to himself, ‘Here goes nothing or maybe everything.’

“Thick brown hair, blue eyes, kissable lips…”

“And curves. I know you want a dame with curves.”

Steve looked Bucky straight in the eye, “Yeah, I like a woman with curves but, no, my soulmate doesn’t need curves.”

Steve felt like he could see the wheels turning in Bucky’s mind as he put the pieces together. “Oh? OH. Oh.”

The blonde turned from his friend and let it continue to sink in. Steve took a swig of bourbon and handed the bottle to his friend. He was relieved that Bucky was still sitting there. After a minute or two of tense silence, Steve figured it was time to go for broke. He reached across and trailed his finger up the dark patch of skin Bucky had on his right bicep. It almost looked like someone had scribbled on his skin in the spot. “Did you know I have a patch of skin just like that on my inner thigh?”

Bucky turned to Steve with wide eyes and shook his head.

“I like to imagine that there is writing mixed up in there that I just can’t pick out. Both on yours and mine. I swear I see a question mark on one end of mine. I imagine that somewhere down under all of it that mine says, ‘You alright, kid?”

“That’s the first thing I said to you, isn’t it?” Bucky smiled and it was the first indication Steve had that this might end up ok.

“Yeah, and somewhere at the bottom of yours it says, ‘I had ‘em on the ropes.”

“I hope to God you are right because I think I could probably share you if it meant I still got to have you.” Then Bucky leaned slowly in to Steve and lightly pressed a kiss to his best friend’s lips. It was a tentative kiss because even though Steve had, for all intents and purposes, said that he thought Bucky was his soulmate, this was still crossing a line. First it would be hard to go back to just being friends after this, but also the Church and society at large didn’t approve of the marked having relationships with anyone but their mate. But as they leaned back, they stared into each other’s eyes with love and smiled because it all felt so right. Then Steve, ever the brave one, crawled up into Bucky’s lap and kissed him again. There was no more talk of soulmarks that night.

 

July 4, 1944

Peggy approached Steve’s tent still confused why she was there. Sgt. Barnes was clearly agitated when he asked her to make sure Steve made it to the concert on time, but wouldn’t explain why. Perhaps she would be able to find out from Steve.

“Captain Rogers. May I come in? I was hoping you could escort me to the Andrews Sisters concert.”

“Sure thing Agent Carter. Please come in.”

As Peggy entered the tent she could see Steve at the small desk with a mirror propped up on it as he straightened his tie. He cut a dashing figure with his broad shoulders and narrow waist filling out his dress uniform, but he also looked tense and a little sad. None of this made any sense to the ever observant SSR agent.

Not one to beat around the bush, she asked, “Can you explain to me why you look like you are going to your own execution instead of going to meet your favorite singers?” 

Steve flinched like she had slapped him. “Who told they were my favorite singers?” he asked back sounding dismayed.

“The way it was explained to me is Sgt. Barnes said something to Mr. Stark, who then made the arrangements for the private concert, and only then did Howard inform Col. Phillips so he couldn’t say no.” Peggy replied before continuing. “This doesn’t explain why both you and Sgt. Barnes look like you are being punished for something beyond your control.”

Steve slumped down onto his cot. “That isn’t too far off the mark. Heh, mark. I made a pun.” He said dejectedly. 

“Steve, what does this have to do with marks?”

“Please sit down Peggy. We have a few minutes before I’m late. I know I can trust you to keep our secret and it will be good to tell someone else.”

“Oh Steve, of course you can trust me.”

Steve went on to tell Peggy about the secret relationship he and Bucky had been in for the last five years and how since his mark was a song lyric he was afraid to meet the Andrews Sisters because one of them might be the one and he didn’t want to lose Bucky.

“There is part of me that thinks my soulmate would have to love Bucky as much as I do in order for her to be my soulmate, but what if I’m wrong?”

“Firstly, I am shocked that Sgt. Barnes is not your soulmate. I had always assumed.”

Steve looked surprised. “You didn’t know about my soulmark?

“Steve, your medical records are highly classified. I do not have clearance.” Peggy said with a small chuckle.

“I guess that is good to know.” He said with a sigh.

“Secondly, I think you are right about your soulmate caring for Sgt. Barnes. You two come as a pair and any woman or man would be a fool not to see that.” She watched as he internalized his words. She hoped that hearing his own hopes were supported by a friend would help him. Slowly he seemed to relax and then make a decision.

He tucked his chin and looked at her shyly. “Ya know, both Bucky and I were disappointed it wasn’t you. We used to fantasize about what she’ll be like and you pretty much fit the dream to a T.”

“That is very sweet of you.” Steve blushed in a way that made Peggy sure that sweet was the wrong word for the rest of the fantasy. She knew that Steve had shown interest in her but she never put much stock in Barnes’ flirtations. This could make things very interesting going forward.

Peggy decided that if Steve was going to let her in that maybe if she was equally as honest it might help him. She squared her shoulders and started her confession. “My soulmark, I thought they were your words, but this you, not the you I met first.”

He looked as if she slapped him. “I always thought you saw me even before I changed. I guess I was wrong.”

“No, no Steve, just the opposite. It is because when you were going through the Project Rebirth procedure that is when I got my soulmark. I hoped that the same man I had a small crush on already was being reborn so I got a second chance at first words with you.”

“Wow.” He looked gob smacked, and she couldn’t blame him. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m not done actually. My words are proof to me that I survive this war and so will my soulmate. They also imply that he will not be my first love. So, they are proof to me that I have time to exercise free will until destiny takes over. Just because I know it is coming doesn’t mean I need to lock myself away in a chastity belt until I meet him. I have to keep true to myself, just like you and Sgt. Barnes need to keep true to yourselves. But you can’t be afraid. There are no records of those who are soulmarked not being happy together. Take comfort in that.”

Steve stared at her, soaking in her words. Everything she said made sense. He didn’t need to worry. He would be happy. And since Bucky being happy was a huge part of his happiness he could convince himself that it would be ok in the end. He still had doubts though, even if he felt a little better. “I can’t avoid this. Can I?”

Her bright red lips smiled a hopeful smile. “No, but has talking with me helped?”

He returned her smile and replied, “I suppose, a little.”

She stood up and headed for the door. “Good. Let’s go see if you have a date with destiny tonight.” He stood and held out his arm to escort her. She decided to throw all caution to the wind and really get his mind off his worries. “And if you do not meet your match tonight, perhaps you and I can interest Sgt. Barnes in some fondue.”

 

July 4, 2013

 

Steve rode the elevator up to the common floor of the building the public had been calling Avenger’s Tower ever since the Battle of New York. It was just after midnight and he was relieved that Tony wasn’t around. It hadn’t been a pleasant drive up from DC and he really didn’t have the patience to deal with Tony, if he felt like teasing Steve about technically turning 95. Steve knew Tony wouldn’t leave him alone about it all day tomorrow, so a few more hours of peace were appreciated.

This was the first time in the 21st century that Steve was slightly looking forward to his birthday. Nathan’s had asked him to be the official timekeeper for the Hot Dog Eating Contest at Coney Island, and that sounded like a lot of fun. Actually, they had asked him to be a celebrity contestant. Steve did a test run and realized that he would blow away the world record if he competed so he decided it was better to play a different role. The people at Nathan’s seemed to understand.

After Coney Island they were going to have a cookout with the rest of the Avengers on a large balcony at the Tower. Tony promised it was not going to be more than twenty people and that it was being billed as an Independence Day party, not a birthday party. Steve was fairly confident that Tony would keep his word.

He had decided to get himself something to eat before going to the suite of rooms Tony had built for him. The elevator opened into a den type area and he crossed the room to the kitchen area. In the kitchen, with her back to him, was a woman hulling strawberries. She had one of the most perfect bodies he had ever seen. An hourglass that was the epitome of what a pinup should look like. Her dark hair cascaded down her back in waves. She was wearing shorts so short they almost didn’t cover her bottom and Steve almost groaned as his gaze traced down her shapely legs. She had earbuds in and was dancing along to her music. Steve could just hear what she was playing and it made him gasp. When she got to the first chorus she started singing along. Then she finished with the strawberries and started to walk around to the other side of the kitchen island. When he saw her face, it took his breath away. He said a silent prayer that she was really the one.

When she saw him, she stopped in her tracks, surprised to see him there. Before she could say anything, he pleaded, “Please sing it to me.”

“He’s the boogie-woogie bugle boy of company B.“ She sang in a whisper.

“Is it really you?” he said hopefully, a big grin breaking out across his face.

The look on her face was pure shock. “You just said my words.”

He chuckles, “And you just sang mine.”

“Serious patriotic amazeballs, my soulmate is Captain America!”

That stung. His own soulmate, the person that the Fates decided was his match half a century before she was even born, was only seeing him as his persona. The smile faltered a little. He needed to clear this up right away, but keep it light, so he replied with a simple, “Nope.”

Now she looked disappointed and confused. So she asked. “What do you mean ‘nope’?”

He hoped he looked casual and amused as he tried to imitate one of Bucky’s smirks before answering, “Your soulmate is not that stuck up propaganda piece.”

He could see a gleam in her eye that made him think that maybe she already understood. She slowly said, “But you’re…”

“Steve Rogers.” He hadn’t let her finish and she laughed.

“Yeah, Captain America.” She said as she stepped closer to him.

He took a step toward her and struck one of the stage poses from the old USO routine and teasingly said, “Nope, that is the role I play.” 

She took another step closer, put her hands on her hips, raised her chin at him defiantly and said, “Duh.”

Now it was his turn to look confused, but he still stepped closer. “Duh?”

She finished walking across the room to him as she said, “Yeah, duh. I wrote my senior thesis on the changing views of the country and the appropriation of your persona by different political and cultural groups to further their own agenda, and how certain facets of society were reeling with what causes you have taken up since you joined this century. My favorite was the religious right and how, even though you shared an apartment with Bucky Barnes in the gayest neighborhood in Brooklyn, they tried to say you believed that same sex soulmates were always platonic. Second favorite was how they used you during the Red Scare. Holy bejeebus, if you haven’t researched that, don’t. If what Patchy McFury has told me about you is true, that whole era will just make you spend a week destroying punching bags. Though I don’t think I’d mind watching you destroy punching bags. I mean, look at you! God, that must drive you crazy. Sorry. Do you have body dysphoria because of the change? Ack, I don’t believe I just said that. I just have so many questions. Oh, do you like strawberry shortcake? Because Stark wanted to buy some humongous red, white, and blue fondant covered monstrosity of a birthday cake but I figured you get enough of that pomp and circumstances when you are out being a propaganda piece, and maybe you might want something simpler for your actual birthday party, even if it isn’t really your birthday party, but we can’t just ignore your 95th birthday?”

In her crazy outburst she showed more understanding of his life than anyone he had dealt with yet this century. Her passion was obvious and breathtaking. Now that she finally stopped to take a breath, he took a chance. “I want to kiss you, but I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh. I’m Darcy Lewis.”

“Nice to finally meet you, Darcy Lewis. Is it ok if I kiss you now?”

“Why yes, yes, it is, Steve Rogers.” 

 

  
March 10, 2014

The pound, pound, pound of his fists on the heavy bag had lulled his mind to numbness. He supposed that was good, but he wasn’t sure. Darcy had only given him an hour and a half for a workout, and then she had promised to keep him so occupied that he wouldn’t think about the fact that it was Bucky’s birthday. So when he started working the bag, for a full hour it was with a mind full of memories of the man he had wished was his soulmate, but wasn’t. Still, letting his mind drift after only an hour seemed disrespectful.

His actual soulmate was wonderful though. She understood that he was still healing, still adjusting. They had decided they would live their lives separately for now and get to know each other better via texts, emails, phone calls, Skype and occasional visits. She encouraged him to date others so he wouldn’t be alone while she was an ocean away. Also, he suspected, so he wouldn’t treat her as a rebound. His acceptance of Ian in her life surprised him, but the relief he felt when it only lasted a few weeks prompted a surprise trip to London to spend Christmas and New Year’s with her.

Now it was her turn to surprise him. She showed up at his door last night wearing lingerie covered by a trench coat and waving a signed memo from Director Fury giving him a week off from SHIELD. An hour or so later, while laying naked on the couch, she told him her plans for the day. There was a private pottery class, to stimulate his creative side. Then they were going to an upscale Indian restaurant for lunch. There was a trip to a museum in the afternoon and then a surprise that he thought involved shopping for lingerie. Finally, they were going to a burlesque dinner show that night. Darcy definitely thought it all out.

Steve took a quick shower at the gym and headed back to his apartment. He didn’t want to be late for everything Darcy had planned, and he needed breakfast before they headed to their class. He walked in and found her dancing to the music of her iPod while making enough pancakes to feed the both of them. There was also a steak on the counter. She took such good care of him. He was about to call out to her when he felt the strangest sensation on his upper thigh, right where the strange patch of what he always swore were scribbles lay. It was an intense heat, but it wasn’t painful. Actually, it was deeply arousing. His brain was just latching onto what that meant when Darcy turned to him and exclaimed, “Frikking star-spangled fireworks, what in Thor’s name was that?”

“You felt that too?” he said incredulously.

Her eyes widened, “What? You too?”

His mind tried turning to tactical mode to assess the situation, all the while he felt his heart start to race in apprehension. He also still felt aroused from the sensations he had felt moments ago. Still he used his mission voice when he said, “I think I know what it means. Where did you feel it?” 

She seemed to calm at his tone. “My shoulder, you?”

All attempts at treating this as a mission failed as he was reminded that he most likely had a new soulmark exactly where he always pretended Bucky’s soulmark was. “I felt it on my thigh.”

Darcy caught on immediately and reached out to him. “Wait a sec, where the scribbles are?”

“Yes.” He said as he slouched against the wall.

“Oh Steve. Are you ok?” Her compassion and understanding of everything he had gone through made him silently thank whatever power made them soulmates.

“Yes and no. My heart is breaking a little but I also want to tear your clothes off and bend you over the kitchen counter.” He said honestly.

She chuckled. “All righty then. I think we need to see what it says and then I suggest the bedroom. I’m too short to bend over the counter.”

He looked her up and down and tried to focus on his love for her and not this supposed third and maybe even fourth person that was destined to enter their life. “Deal.”

She took off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but yoga pants and a lacy white bra. She turned around and offered him her back. “Look, look. What does it say?”

Steve willed himself to stay calm as he read her new words. “It says, ‘Take care of him. I’m not ready yet.”

“Oh my Thor, I don’t like the sound of that. Are you the him? You don’t have to be the him. It could be a puppy. Maybe I’ll be adopting a puppy and someone else will want the same puppy and that is why he says that.” Her voice took on a slightly hysterical tone. Apparently, this was effecting her similarly to how it was effecting him.

That gave him a little strength. He could comfort his soulmate. This wasn’t a one-way street. He was there for her just as much as she was there for him. “Maybe, love. I’m sure it will be wonderful for you.”

His soothing words to her helped, and she turned and wrapped her arms around him. “It will be wonderful for you too. Think how wonderful it was with me. The night we met was epic!” 

“Darcy, I’m afraid.” He admitted to her.

She smiled up at him. “Those are words I never thought I’d hear from you. Chin up, soldier! I love you. I’m not leaving you for another soulmate. Besides with that timing I’m sure we are both getting the same second soulmate.”

“Darcy,” he whined, “But those were supposed to be Bucky’s words.”

“I know sweetheart, I know. But they aren’t and you are doing so well. And I will keep helping you. And our other soulmate will help too.” She went up on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste, loving kiss.

Steve was trying to hold back tears and Darcy couldn’t think of anything else to say, so she just wrapped him up in her arms and held him as he let the tears fall for a few minutes. She felt the change in him as he steeled himself to know the words marking him. She figured her usual irreverence might actually help the moment and said, “OK, soldier boy, drop trou and let me read your luscious, muscular thigh.”

Steve took a deep breath, walked over to a chair, pushed his sweatpants down and sat so he could read it too. 

Darcy gasped and Steve felt like he’d been shot. There on his thigh were five heartbreaking words.

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy: https://youtu.be/Mm1wuKvrxAw


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the first part of this story on Steve Rogers birthday very intentionally. It is 90% coincidence that I am posting the second part on Sebastian Stan's birthday.

March 10, 2014  
The phone rang harshly in the quiet office. One of the few things Alexander Pierce liked about early morning conference calls with the European heads of Hydra was the quiet in the office. One of the things he did not like was answering his own phone calls. But this was a number that shouldn’t be ignored, especially since he only gave the order to activate the Asset an hour ago.  
“Speak to me,” he said into the receiver brusquely.  
“We have a situation with the Asset. It has soulmarks.”  
“Plural?”  
“Two of them, one on its bicep and one on its back.”  
“Burn them off. “  
“But sir, case studies suggest that they will come back.”  
“Will they come back in less than a month?”  
“I don’t think we have sufficient evidence to know that. A normal human, no probably not, but with its enhanced healing, I just don’t know.”  
“If they come back, burn them off again.”  
“Can we have more guards then? My staff is not equipped to handle it if the arousal reaction to the soulmark makes it agitated.”  
“Done.”  
“Sir, don’t you want to know what the words are?”  
“I don’t see how that matters, it’ll most likely be dead in a month anyway.”

March 10, 2015

After a long day in Jane’s lab and running some errands after work, Darcy entered her apartment and turned on the kitchen light. Her messenger bag strapped across her body and a reusable tote bag with a picture of her first soulmate’s shield on it thrown over her shoulder. She put the bags on the kitchen counter and was already dialing Steve’s number as she took off her pea coat and went back to hang it by the door.

Steve answered his phone, “Hey Songbird, I was wondering when you’d call.”

“Hi Boogie-woogie. I just got home from running some errands. How are you doing? I felt bad not calling again since lunch.” She replied.

Steve chuckled. “Stop worrying so much. I’m ok and the team is aware it is a tough day for me.” He paused and then his tone softened as he said, “I really wish I could be with you though.”

“Well you can’t.” She said with just a touch of sorrow. She put a smile on her face hoping her voice would follow suit and lighten the mood again. “How’s the mission? Did the intel lead you anywhere?”

He lowered his voice and replied, “I can’t talk about it now. There are waiters around.”

“Waiters?” she asked, honestly confused. It was not Steve’s standard operating procedure to go out to dinner while on a mission.

“Tony decided the best way to keep me from moping was for the team to go out. For once I let him have his way without a fight. We’re at some fancy restaurant. There was a jazz band playing before. It worked for a while but then it made me miss both of you even more.” 

She let a sexy purr enter her voice and said, “So you are out in public, does that means no phone sex?”

“I’m game if you are but I’d lay even odds on whether Natasha would critique us or Tony would try to join in.” he chuckled. 

Darcy groaned, “Ugh, you can be a real buzzkill sometimes Rogers.”

“Nah, you love my sass.” He said laughing out loud.

“Well, I love you.” She said simply.

“Same difference.” He replied.

She paused a moment. She wanted to continue talking to her soulmate but knew it was probably better to let his team distract him. “OK, so call me back later when you get somewhere private. I have a bottle of wine and a cupcake. I’m going to celebrate Bucky’s birthday in absentia. Somebody should be celebrating it, ya know?”

“Darcy, I love you. You are the best.” She could hear the affection in his voice and it made her miss him even more.

“Back atcha. Don’t forget to call later. I’m looking forward to that phone sex.” Then she hung up the phone.

She started unpacking her tote. She took out a plate and put the gigantic bakery cupcake on it. The cupcake was red velvet with cream cheese frosting and she had asked the counterperson to put a blue B on it. She dug a candle out of the drawer and put it in the cupcake. She was about to light it when suddenly a shadow crossed in front of her. She looked up and there was Bucky.

They stood there staring at each other for about a minute. Darcy was afraid to breathe lest he run away. He had on worn jeans, a red Henley and a hoodie. He looked scruffy but healthy. Then he rasped out, “Take care of him. I’m not ready yet.” Then he turned to go. But hearing his words kicked Darcy’s brain back into gear. She had been preparing herself for this moment. She yelled, “Wait!” Then she sang, “Stop, in the name of love, before you break my heart.”

He turned back to her, looking a combination of shocked and amused. “What?”

She replied softly, “You said my words and since I sang for Steve I thought I should sing for you too.”

He looked sad as he replied, “I was pretty sure that it would be you. I’m still not ready though.”

“At least let me sing you Happy Birthday and eat your cupcake. Let me talk to my new soulmate for a few minutes. I sort of understand why you think you have to go, but please don’t go until we talk.”

Then for the first time she saw him smile. It was shy and unsure but it was a smile and it melted her heart. She wanted to remember this moment forever. He nodded his head to the cupcake, “That’s for me? You might be too good for me and Stevie.”

She lit the candle and sang to him. He made her share the cupcake with him and they talked. Mostly Darcy babbled about her life and Steve, but she made sure to pepper in a few questions so she could make sure her new soulmate was safe. An hour later she opened the bottle of wine and told him that, for the price of just one kiss, he could have a glass of wine. He looked up, shy and unsure once again, but then he gave her a smirk that made her knees week. He leaned in and gave her a kiss that started out tentative and sweet but quickly became heated. She was just sliding her hand down to grab his ass when her phone started playing The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B. She broke the kiss and turned to answer the phone excitedly saying, “That’s Steve! He’s going to be so happy…”

When she turned back around Bucky was gone.

 

March 10, 2017

“You look great. Now let’s go.” Steve said impatiently. He had told her a variation of those two sentences a dozen times in the last 15 minutes and it wasn’t getting through. Even though she was already dressed, she was still holding up two tops considering changing into one of them. “He really isn’t going to care what you are wearing, just that we are there.”

“I know. I know, but I also want to give the right impression. He wasn’t all him yet the first time I met him. What if he doesn’t remember me? It is like I am getting to re-meet my soulmate for the first time and I really want to make the right impression. Crap, Boog, I’m sorry. That was super insensitive of me.” She looked up at Steve, eyes wide and looking for forgiveness.

“It’s fine, as long as we leave now. I don’t want him to wake up without us.”

“OK, let me just…”

She started to turn and do or get something but before she could fully turn around Steve scooped Darcy up and threw her over his shoulder. “No, we are going now!”

“But his birthday cupcakes!” she shrieked.

“We’ll send someone to get them. He won’t even be able to eat for the first few hours anyway.” He said using his Captain America voice.

“Don’t you use that tone with me mister,” she laughed. “You are not my commanding officer. Put me down. I promise to come willingly!”

She could feel him tense under her before he put her down. As soon as she was down he started moving towards the cryo lab again. “I’m sorry if I’m being selfish. I, I, I just can’t wait anymore. I need to have both of you with me. I’ve waited way too long for this and I don’t know what I’m going to do if the procedure doesn’t work and he wants to go back under. I need to be there when he wakes up. I need that moment.” There was a pleading tone to his voice she had never heard before.

She reached out and took his hand. “I know Boog. I’m sorry that my nervousness made me an insensitive little shit. And I love that your idea of being selfish is being there for him. C’mon, let’s go be with our one-armed loverman.”

When they entered the lab, Bucky was laid out on a hospital bed with an IV dripping into his right arm and various probes stuck to his chest and head. T’Challa himself was looking at the monitor the probes were sending information to. “Oh good, I think you are just in time. His brain waves indicate he is waking up.”

Steve indulged himself and glared momentarily at Darcy as he rushed to Bucky’s bedside. She mouthed, “Sorry” at Steve and joined him next to the bed. Bucky started to stir and Steve softly said, “Hey Buck, we’re here. C’mon pal open up those gorgeous eyes and say hi to our girl.”

With his eyes still closed a peaceful smile graced the former assassin’s face. “Not a dream?” he rasped.

“Not a dream.” Steve and Darcy replied in unison. None of them noticed that T’Challa had quietly collected the medical staff and left the three soulmates alone.

Bucky slowly opened his eyes then first looked at Steve and then Darcy. “You two are both too far away. Ya think all three of us can fit on this bed?”

“That’s my Bucky.” Steve replied as he picked Darcy up and over the rail of bed to place her on Bucky’s right side and then he hustled to the other side found the release to put the rail down and propped himself on Bucky’s left.

“How are you feeling? Can we get you anything? Are you warm enough? Hungry? I made you cupcakes?”

“Cupcakes? Is it my birthday again? Oh shit, what year is it?”

Steve chuckled, “March 10, 2017. Happy 100th birthday jerk.”

Bucky’s eyes widened as he reached for Darcy’s hand and squeezed it. “Please tell me you aren’t just waking me because it is my birthday. Please tell me they found a way to fix my brain.”

“Yeah, we did find a way. Just coincidence that it happened in time for your birthday.”

“Thank God. I didn’t want to waste time being mad at you punk.”

“Jerk, I know better, still don’t know which of us is stubborner. By the way, I think our girl will give us a run for our money on that one.”

“I knew that the second our girl sang me her words to get me to stay in her apartment. She is perfect for us.”

“Yeah, she really is.”

“She’s sitting right here, ya old men. And stop calling me ‘your girl’ I’m a grown ass woman. Get your language out of the misogynistic 1940s.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the two soldiers said in unison.

They all shared a laugh.

 

Bucky looked around him for the first time since waking. “This is cozy and all but is there a reason I’m still in here and not in a giant bed enjoying my soulmates together for the first time.”

“Thought you might like to hear about how they are getting the triggers out of your brain first.” Steve replied.

“Nope, want the both of you.” Bucky said as he lightly rubbed his thumb along Darcy’s hand and looked up at Steve.

“Oh,” Darcy said softly, her eyes a little unfocused.

Bucky realized he might have already made his first misstep with their girl, uh, woman. She might not be ready to have sex with him yet. They only ever met that one time and he wasn’t exactly a brilliant conversationalist then. Though she was eager enough to kiss him that night and it ended up being a very lusty kiss.

“I’m sorry Darcy. I didn’t mean to presume. I’m happy just cuddling with the two of you but somewhere a little more private,” The brunet soldier said to try to comfort her fears.

“What? No, no, no. I am so down for some naked twister time with the two of you. I was just thinking I was finally going to be the filling in a super-soldier sandwich.” Darcy quickly replied.

“Oh really? I thought I got first dibs on the middle on account of all my trauma,” Bucky shot back.

Steve smirked. “We could arm wrestle to figure out who gets the middle first.” Bucky reached out and pushed Steve away by the face, laughing. Steve continued, “But seriously, I think Bucky gets the middle this time. Songbird and I can negotiate on the second round.”

Darcy thought about Steve’s non-existent refractory period and then how Bucky was also given a form of the serum and realized she was in for a long night. “You two are going to kill me with sex. Aren’t you?”

Steve looked at her with an expression that was one-part leer and one-part adoration. “If you are very lucky.” 

“OK, what are we waiting for, call in the techs to get me unhooked.”

“Yes sir!” Darcy gave him a little salute.

Bucky looked at his two soulmates. The people fate had decided completed his soul and knew that from now on he had a chance at actually being safe and happy. He simply sighed, “Best birthday ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second part proves that unlike the Winter Soldier I am not immune to begging. Sorry it took me so long to write but I am a busy woman and a slow writer. I didn't get the second part beta'd so I assume all responsibility for my grammatical mistakes.
> 
> And here is a link to Stop! In the Name of Love: https://youtu.be/UGJQPkfwlAc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time my wonderful husband was my beta.
> 
> There is no significance to the date picked for this chapter.

September 2, 2014

Fixing a cup of tea, Helen Cho procrastinated. Once she got back to her office she was going to have to call both Captain Rogers and Darcy Lewis to have them come in and discuss the test results. When the highly respected trauma surgeon and medical researcher had agreed to be the lead doctor for the Avengers Initiative she never imagined that she’d also have to double as a fertility specialist. Thankfully they did have someone on staff to do the actual tests. She hadn’t even done a rotation in any specialty that came close to the expertise she needed for this.  
It was a mixture of bad and good news for them. They were going to have to be extra careful with birth control. She was going to recommend using double protection, keeping a fertility calendar and monthly pregnancy tests. Darcy had an IUD, but the motility and longevity of the Captain’s sperm made the doctors that reviewed the findings concerned about ectopic pregnancy.  
The good news is Project Rebirth affected Captain Rogers germ cells and there was no chance of him passing on whatever ailments had plagued him in his youth. Honestly, there is a chance that there was never anything heritable other than the color blindness to begin with. His issues could have all stemmed from a combination of environmental factors, poor nutrition and one illness as an infant that started a domino effect of poor immunity. They will never know. No one thought to keep a pre-serum sample of his blood, or if they did it was lost somewhere in the decades since his transformation.  
There was no telling what combining the super soldier’s genetic material with a normal human would do to the progeny. He or she would not be a super soldier like the father but they would probably be slightly more than a normal human.  
Squaring her shoulders Helen headed back to her office to make her phone calls. She smiled. Someday those two were going to make some ridiculously beautiful children.

 

 

September 2, 2017

The assassin entered the apartment undetected, and silently made his way through the living room, towards the sounds coming from the bedroom. He paused in the doorway examining his target, looking for weaknesses, deciding on the best plan of attack. The target sat at a dressing table with her back toward the door. He was thankful the mirror was angled in such a way that she could not see him staring. She wore an over-large forest green t-shirt that hung off one shoulder. Her chestnut waves of hair hung down her back. He enjoyed watching her carefully line her eyes before putting on her glasses. Finally, as she was opening a small pill pack he decided it was time to attack.

“Boo!”

Darcy’s threw her hands and her pill pack up into the air as she shrieked in fright and moved spastically around to face the door.

“Odin damn you, Bucky Barnes!” she said vehemently as she got down on the floor to retrieve her pill pack. “Not only did you take a year off my life with that fright, I’m also going to get a mouthful of lint with my pill.”

His eyes brimming with mirth, he giggled at her reaction, then got down on the floor to help her find her pill. “Why don’t you just take the next one in the pack?”

“Ugh, boys!” She paused cocked her head to the side and looked at him quizzically, “Or is it that you are a genuine antique that you don’t know how the pill works?”

“The pill? Like the one and only?”

“Gah, Frigga help me from the ignorance of my antiques. No Hen, everyone just refers to contraceptive pills as ‘the pill’ because in the seventies people could have sex indiscriminately but still couldn’t talk about it.”

“OK, Dr. Darcy, give me the 21st century birds and the bees talk again, this time with more pharmaceuticals.”

“Found it!” She bounced up and grabbed a glass of water she had left on her nightstand and took her pill. “Seriously, you’ve just been trusting that I was doing everything right to keep us baby free. That isn’t like my Mother Hen at all.”

Bucky had the decency to blush, “Well, we have been using rubbers. I honestly wasn’t thinking about this pill you said you took.”

“For the love of… You know what I can’t do this. I give up. I also admit that Jane is right. PoliSci isn’t science. We are either getting Dr. Google to explain this to you or getting a real doctor-type person to explain. I’m much better at pop culture.”

“Hey there, Diva, stop getting down on yourself. I’m sure you can explain it.”

“Nope, uh uh and no-a-rooney, leave it to the professionals.” She shook her head enthusiastically, hair flying with her actions.

Bucky looked down and to the side like he does whenever he feels he has mis-stepped. He didn’t like how Darcy looked agitated and that he caused it. But she seemed to read his body language and reached out to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hey, sexy loverman, it is okay. I just forget sometimes that I’ve had a few years with Steve and you and I are still new because most things have been so easy with the three of us. I start assuming things. Things I think you already know or are in complete agreement with Steve on.” Then she gasped and pulled away a bit. “Oh my Thor, we’ve never talked about kids.”

He tightened his arms around her so she wouldn’t pull all the way away. “No, we haven’t. We can do that now, but maybe we should wait for the Punk.”

Darcy blushed a beautiful rosy pink. “Steve and I already had the talk about kids. But that was before we knew you were our soulmate or that you were even still alive.”

Bucky felt himself blanch. “I’m not ready for kids.”

“Oh Hen, of course not. Dude, you literally told us that you aren’t even ready to take care of a houseplant just yesterday.” She shook with mirth and tried not to laugh at loud at him.

Indignantly he replied, “Hey, don’t compare our baby to a houseplant”

She laughed that bright laugh that lit up his whole world and he fell for her all over again.

 

September 2, 2018

It was quite the scene. Just inside the hotel room door was the facedown shield. Littering the floor between there and the bed were various knives and uniform pieces. Somehow one of Steve’s boots ended up on the desk. On the king-sized bed were the two naked super soldiers, with healing gashes and bruises littering their bodies. They sat propped against the wall. Steve had his right hand reaching across to the soulmark on Bucky’s right arm. Bucky’s right hand was jammed under Steve so he could be touching the soulmark on Steve’s ass. It was awkward but they needed the comfort to know they were both still there. 

“I want a cigarette.” Steve said, barely above a whisper.

Bucky shifted so he was leaning over his blond soulmate and stared at him wide-eyed. “Darcy Diva would have your hide.” 

“It doesn’t matter we don’t have any smokes. Besides she isn’t here and you wouldn’t have to tell her anyway Jerk. “ Steve replied with a tinge of guilt. He leaned up and gave Bucky a tender kiss.

Bucky lowered himself down again, cuddling into the crook of Steve’s neck and this time reaching for his own soulmark on Steve’s thigh. “How bad is it that I wish she was here?”

“I think it is only natural. Part of me wishes she was too, but it is better that she is safe. I’m not sure we have seen the last of Thanos.” Steve ran his fingers through the brunet’s hair, not sure if he was comforting himself or his lover with the movement. Perhaps it was both.

Bucky squirmed and Steve knew that his soulmate was hiding something. “Out with it. What are you hiding?”

Suddenly Bucky pulled himself away from Steve and got out of the bed. He stalked over to his pack, which had been thrown over by the closet in their earlier hurry to devest themselves of anything that got in the way of life-confirming sex. He dug out a pack of non-filter Camels and a Zippo lighter with an image of a familiar shield painted on it. He threw the pack and the lighter at Steve and said, “Light one for me too.”

Steve had scrambled up to a sitting position just in time to catch the items. He looked gob smacked. “How long have you been sneaking smokes and how the hell did you hide it from me?”

“Um, I have been sneaking them on solo missions for about 3 months now. Then I feel guilty and stop when I get home.” Bucky shifted from foot to foot. 

Three months seems significant to Steve. He used the activity of getting out two cigarettes and lighting them as an excuse to not respond to his love as he thought it out. Four months ago, they came out of exile in Wakanda and moved into the Avengers Compound in upstate New York. Then suddenly it clicked. He said decisively, “You started smoking when Darcy started talking about going off birth control.” 

Bucky hung his head, “Yeah.”

The blond stood up from the bed and handed Bucky his cigarette while taking a deep drag of his own. He had some suspicions of why the timing was what it was, but he wanted to hear it from Bucky. Though they had both gotten better at talking about their emotions it was still sometimes triggering to the former Hydra assassin. Steve wouldn’t push.

Reaching out and entwining their fingers, Bucky started to answer the unasked questions. “I actually did some research. Did you know that if a man smokes cigarettes, it can affect his sperm? Smoking can actually make you less fertile. So, if I am less fertile, when Darcy actually does go off the pill and we stop using rubbers, then you have the better chance of being the father of our kid.”

“Oh Buck, it doesn’t matter who the father will be. It will be ours.” The look Steve gave Bucky was one of pure love and understanding. He knew that this was part Bucky feeling like he was still atoning for his time under Hydra and therefore felling like he doesn’t deserve to be a father and part Bucky trying to take care of Steve and give Steve everything.

“You mean that, don’t you?” The brunet returned that pure look of love and understanding. “You truly believe that no matter whose baby our Darcy has you will love it like we are both the father.”

“Of course I do, and I know you feel exactly the same way.”

“Yeah, I do.”

They leaned in to kiss each other, both realizing this was their last cigarette because they were finally ready to become fathers. Darcy was going to be thrilled.

 

September 2, 2019

 _9 AM_  
The battle was still ongoing, but the Avengers clearly had the upper hand. The Winter Soldier had just zip-tied an enemy combatant’s hands behind his back and left him for the cleanup detail. He then looked over at his soulmate. Captain America looked as impressive as always in the red, white and blue uniform that defined him to so many. To Bucky though, it was both armor that protected his soulmate and a costume that showed off his lover’s extremely sexy shoulder to waist ratio. After momentarily getting distracted by the sexiness, Bucky realized that Steve was talking over the comms as he was fighting. That wasn’t so unusual, but there was a tightness to his bearing that had Bucky worried. Steve hit the man he was fighting upside the head with the shield, a little harder than strictly necessary, then turned to Bucky and shouted across the battleground, “The others can finish up. We gotta go. It’s time!”

The Winter Soldier deflected a bullet with his left hand as he left the cover of where he had been situated and ran to the Quinjet nearby. He thought to himself, “Of course our Diva would go into labor in the middle of a battle!”

_10 AM_

“Ah Captain Rogers, Sargent Barns, so glad you could make it.” Dr. Berman said. He was a white man, probably in his mid-60s, and had the air of someone that expected to be treated like the expert in the room, no matter the topic.

Steve remembered hearing about this particular doctor. He wasn’t Darcy’s regular OB but during her pregnancy she had appointments with all of the doctors that might be on call on the big day. Dr. Berman had upset Darcy during the appointment when they had met. He had upset her with uninformed opinions about soulmate triads. He tried to pressure her into unneeded tests to determine the paternity. She had called immediately after the appointment in tears. In other words, Steve already didn’t like this man and he was already making it worse by making it seem like they wouldn’t move heaven and earth to be at Darcy’s side while the baby was born.

Bucky had ignored the doctor completely and rushed to Darcy’s side. Steve quickly joined them. “Tell us what is happening, Songbird.”

“I was getting the non-stress test and they lost the baby’s heartbeat. They think the baby rolled over on the umbilical cord but I keep telling this douche-nozzle that they had the monitor in the wrong place.”

“Ms. Lewis has not been listening to my concerns. Especially considering your previous medical history, Captain Rogers, I feel we should definitely be taking a conservative approach here. Obviously, there are genetic causes to several of the issues you had before your transformation.” The doctor continued on even after Steve, still in his uniform though without the cowl, stood up and moved in front of the doctor. He folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the doctor. Even Stark tended to cower when Steve gave his “Captain America is disappointed in you” stare. Not Dr. Berman. He kept going on about his half-assed research on pre-serum Steve until Bucky joined his male soulmate in a united front before the doctor and recalibrated his arm. The menacing, unnatural sound stopped the doctor short.

It was Steve who broke the silence that followed, “Son, I know you think you have done your research but Project Rebirth affected every cell in my body. My pre-serum health is irrelevant. Also, I am not your patient, she is, now you better stop talking like she isn’t in the room and start talking about what is happening with our baby in the here and now and nothing else. Understood?” 

The doctor audibly gulped. He took a step back, then turned to face the computer where the medical chart was displayed. “Well, then, I think we have three options. First, we can induce. The baby is already four days past the due date. This is the course of action I recommend.” He barely paused to let them absorb this information. “Second option, is to perform a stress test. This where we administer Pitocin and see how the mother and child handle it. It may kick start labor. Finally, you could go home and wait two days until you have your appointment to be induced but your child may no longer have a heartbeat if the baby is indeed rolling over the umbilical. I’ll be back in a few minutes to get your decision.” He turned and was out of the room before any of them could react to the horror they were feeling at the way choice three was presented.

A moment later, Darcy calmly said, “Bucky, I know your assassin days are over but can we make an exception?”

Bucky growled, “Gladly.”

“Stop.” Steve had not let go of the Cap persona yet. That, more than anything, showed his lovers how scared he was. He rarely used that tone of voice on them. Not only because it didn’t work, but because their love for him meant he didn’t need to wear a mask in front of them. This shook both Darcy and Bucky from their homicidal thoughts. 

After a moment Darcy said, in a shaky voice. “I really didn’t want to be induced but I think I have to.”

Bucky was back at her side in an instant. “Shush Diva, I know the doctor is an asshat but he never would have passed the vetting if he didn’t know his stuff.”

Being careful of the cords and tubes connecting Darcy to an IV and the monitors, Steve sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand. “And Dr. Haig will be in soon. Dr. Berman was just who was on call. You know they called in your doctor and she’ll be here. For what it is worth, I agree with you. I think we should let them induce you once Dr. Haig gets here.”

“That makes three of us.” Bucky chimed in.

_11 AM_

An hour later Dr. Haig entered the room. Steve had been pacing. Bucky had been fussing. Darcy had been cursing a blue streak. She was stuck in bed being monitored and was furious that Dr. Berman hadn’t returned. The nurses that had come in tried to be helpful but they were under orders to keep monitoring her.

Dr. Haig immediately apologized for not being there when Darcy was admitted. She was also furious that Dr. Berman had left them waiting. IT would be better for Darcy and the baby if she was able to move around. After looking at the readout of the monitor the doctor announced, “I know Dr. Berman gave you some options, but I have a new option based on your readings.” She looked at Darcy as she gave the results. This soothed all the members of the triad. Darcy was the patient and she should get first consideration and all the attention. “It looks like you have settled into regular contractions every seven minutes or so. You last internal exam showed that your cervix is still high and un-dilated. So, I think a good course of action would be to give you Cervidil to help ripen your cervix. This could jump start labor and then we wouldn’t need to induce you.”

The three soulmates looked at each other. They didn’t even need to talk. Darcy could see it in the eyes of her lovers that they agreed. “Oh for the love of Frigga, get me that Cerivil.”

_4 PM_

The next several hours things started moving fairly quickly. Darcy’s contractions became strong and painful quickly. She asked for the epidural that she never intended on getting. After that things calmed down. Well, not really calmed down, but Darcy herself calmed down. 

Bucky was definitely living up to his nickname of Mother Hen. Darcy never even had to ask for an ice chip. When she tried to sneak a snack, she had stashed in her purse he moved like lightening to intercept her. “What if you need a c-section and you aspirate and die? Who will keep me from strangling the Punk as I raise our child?!”

Steve went into soldier mode. He was ordering around anyone that crossed his path. He examined every moan of pain Darcy made, every squirm of discomfort and was coming up with plans on the next steps that needed to be taken. Darcy and Bucky really should have kept him away from the pregnancy books. Finally, Darcy had enough, “If you two don’t sit down and at least pretend to rest I will have Tony come in here in the Suit and drag you out. I need calm. I need to lean on your strength, not the other way around you nincompoops!”

Both super-soldiers stopped in their tracks. They both went over to the uncomfortable couch on the other side of the room and sat down.

“Now we are going to watch Harry Potter until the next time the doctor comes in to look up my lady bits. Got it?”

They nodded.

_10 PM_

Dr. Haig had just announced that Darcy was still only dilated 8 cm. It had been that way for the last three hours. She was recommending an emergency c-section. She stood there waiting for their decision.

“Yes.” They said in unison.

_11 PM_

Darcy was alone. Her soulmates were across the room watching their baby get the APGAR evaluation. She wanted to cry. This isn’t the way it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be a natural childbirth. They were supposed to immediately hand her the baby and they’d do the APRGAR there and then the baby would nurse within minutes of being born. Instead there was a team of medical professionals sewing her up while the baby was being examined by a stranger.

She heard Steve say, “Look Jerk, I think that is your chin.”

“You’re crazy, Punk. That is definitely your nose.” Bucky replied. 

Then the nurse holding the baby said, “I think there is a soulmark on the baby’s ribs.”

Super-soldier reflexes immediately had Steve’s hand covering the mark. “Darcy gets to read them first.”

A tear slipped from her eye as the doctors finished up and allowed them to bring the baby over to Darcy. Dr. Haig said, “I know you are still shaking but with help I would encourage you to try nursing now.”

Steve carried the baby over and placed the baby on Darcy’s chest. Darcy had a moment of panic. She had read all the books but she still wasn’t sure exactly what she was doing here. She reached over and tried to get the baby to latch. She needn’t have worried because the baby seemed to know exactly what to do. I guess this was the first of many times she would learn from her child instead of the other way around.

After a few moments of basking in the wonder and the love she was feeling for her child she took a peak at the tiny writing on the baby’s ribs. It said, “Hey! Excuse me. I think I just figured this out. Can I sing it to you?”

Darcy started laughing. Steve and Bucky read the writing and joined in her laughter. It was perfect. They were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often wonder about the authors on the stories I read, so I think it is fair I tell you a little about myself. I’m a middle aged suburban working mom from the Northeast of the US. I do have some family roots in Brooklyn, though I never lived there myself. I like to think that if Bucky had been a real person he would have danced with my Grandmother once or twice. Finally, Darcy’s birth story is loosely based on my own, although I wish I was only in labor for 12 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole philosophy/headcanon about my soulmate universe. I feel that soulmarks take away free will to some extent and I don’t like that. So in this universe soulmarks only appear when destiny gets set. Usually it is when the person makes a decision or witnesses something that sets their path toward their soulmate. 
> 
> And for those of you who didn’t automatically place things in the timeline, Bucky’s 97th birthday is just a few weeks before the events of Captain America: Winter Soldier.


End file.
